Generally, organic materials, like melamine, can be evaporated (sublimated). Typically, the material to be vaporized is arranged in a rectangular crucible, in which the material to be vaporized is disposed. The crucible may be placed into a vaporizer tube that may be heated with a heating element or a heating system. The crucible has to be heated to a temperature such that the organic material evaporates. Typically, the vaporizer tube has an opening through which the vaporized material passes to be deposited on a substrate that is placed adjacent to the opening of the vaporizer tube. Typically, the substrate is placed above the opening. However, thereby, the nozzle evaporators might be clogged by the material to be evaporated.
Thus, it is desired to provide an improved evaporator and an improved method for evaporating the materials. Thereby, for example, a evaporation tube which allows a uniform or homogeneous deposition of vaporized material Further, the coating device should be simple to use and to manufacture and the method should be easy to carry out.